Thomas
Thomas *'Released': **'Plarail': 20 March 1992 **'Tomy Trains': 1992 **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 1998 **'TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company)': 2007 **'TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)': 2009 **'Motorized Railway': 2014 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)': 2014 *'Item Number': **'Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail': 7440 **'Plarail' (2003-2012): T-01 **'Motor Road and Rail' (with track; 2005): 4847 **'TrackMaster' (Big Friends; 2009-2013): R9928 **'TrackMaster' (Little Friends; 2010): R9205 **'Plarail' (2012): TS-01 **'TrackMaster' (Big Friends; 2013): CBW89 **'Motorized Railway': BGJ69-BGM84 **'TrackMaster (Revolution)': BML06 Thomas is a blue tank engine. Changes * Tomy Trains model (1992-1998 - UK/US) * Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail model (1992-2002 - Japan; 1998-2007 - other countries) * Plarail/Motor Road and Rail model (updated with new face, stripes around the boiler, white running board, different rear) (2003-present - Japan; 2003-2005 - US) * TrackMaster model by HiT Toy Company (different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, slight face modification) (2007-2009 - US; 2008-2009 - UK) * TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (updated face) (2009-2012) * TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (updated body, CGI styled face, only available with sets) (2010-2013) * TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (redesigned body and motor, new CGI styled face) (2012-2014) * Motorized Railway model (2014-present) * TrackMaster (Revolution) model by Fisher-Price (redesigned body with no middle wheel, new wheel rubber, and motor with enhanced performance) (2014-present) Variations * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) * Thomas with two half straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) * Thomas with half straight track piece (TrackMaster Toy Company) * Thomas with Green Van and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) * Thomas with Green Van (TrackMaster Toy Company) * Thomas with Blue Van (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Thomas (Motor Road and Rail US, TrackMaster, Motorized Railway) * Thomas with Red Van (TrackMaster Revolution) Special Models *Giant Thomas (from Giant Thomas set Plarail and Thomas Giant Set Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail) *Gold Thomas (Plarail) *Talk 'n' Action Thomas (Plarail, Tomica World) *Confused Thomas (from Thomas and Freight Cars set Tomica World and Thomas and Round and Round Bridge Set Plarail) *Snowplough Thomas (from Thomas Snowplough Set) (Plarail) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company; UK only) *Talking Thomas (from Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set) (Plarail) *Steam Along Thomas (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company; UK only) *Metallic Thomas (Plarail) *Thomas and the Chinese Dragon (Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company; UK only) *R/C Flip Face Thomas (from R/C Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds) (TrackMaster) *Birthday Celebration (TrackMaster Toy Company) *R/C Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas Makes a Mess (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride (Plarail) *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas' Egg Express (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Springtime Surprise Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas' Big Haul (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas' Big Holiday Haul (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas on Parade (Plarail) *Mud-covered Thomas from Thomas at the Abandoned Mine (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *3 Speed R/C Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas in a Jam! (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set (front coupler and backwards functions) (Plarail) *Tired Face Thomas (Plarail) *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Light-Up Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Plarail) *"Working Hard" Thomas from Deluxe Signal Starter Set (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *"Racing Thomas" from Essential Engines Gift Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) *Snow-covered Thomas from Snowy Mountain Rescue Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Dirty hose-covered Thomas from Sodor Search and Rescue Set (Motorized Railway) *Mud-covered Thomas from Thomas' Spooky Tracks Set (Motorized Railway) *Mud-covered Thomas from Mudslide Mountain Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Crash and Repair Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *The Original Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Big Thomas (Plarail) Gallery Normal model gallery MotorRoadandRailThomas.jpg|Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Thomas TomicaWorldThomasbox.JPG|Tomica World Thomas original box MotorRoadandRailThomasoriginalbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas 2003-2005 box MotorRoadandRailThomasbox.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas 2005-2008 box MotorRoadandRailUSThomasbox.jpg|Motor Road and Rail US Thomas 2000-2005 box PlarailThomas.jpg|Plarail Thomas PlarailThomasbox1.jpg|Plarail Thomas original box PlarailThomasbox2.jpg|Plarail Thomas second original box PlarailThomasbox3.jpg|Plarail Thomas 2003-2012 box PlarailThomas2012box.jpg|Plarail Thomas current box MotorRoadandRailThomaswithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with track MRR_Thomas_with_track_2.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with track expansion MRR_Thomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas Motor_Road_and_Rail_Thomas_Value_Pack.JPG|Motor Road and Rail Thomas value pack TM_UK_Thomas.jpg|TrackMaster UK Thomas TrackMaster(HiTToys)UKThomasbox.JPG|TrackMaster UK Thomas box TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelbox.JPG|TrackMaster US Thomas box TrackMasterThomaswithhalfstraighttrackpiece.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Thomas with half straight track piece TrackMaster(HiTToys)Thomaswithhalfstraighttrackpiecebox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Thomas with half straight track piece box TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Thomas with Green Van TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Thomas with Green Van and two half straight track pieces box TrackMaster(HiTToys)ThomaswithGreenVanbox2.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Thomas with Green Van box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithBlueVan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Thomas with Blue Van TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithBlueVanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Blue Van 2010 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012ThomaswithBlueVan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 Thomas with Blue Van TrackMaster2012ThomaswithBlueVan.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Blue Van 2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithBlueVan2014box.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Blue Van 2013-2014 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)prototypeThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) prototype Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2009-2012 Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomasbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas 2009-2012 box TrackMaster2012Thomasinbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas 2012 box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomas2014box.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas 2014 box MotorizedRailwayThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway Thomas MotorizedRailwayThomasbox.jpg|Motorized Railway Thomas box TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithRedVanbox.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Thomas with Red Van box Special model gallery Talk'n'ActionThomasbox.jpg|Talk 'n' Action Thomas GoldenThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Plarail Golden Thomas Plarail_Talking_Coal_and_Water_Depot_Set.png|Plarail Talking Thomas from Coal and Water Depot Set TM_Jet_Engine.png|Thomas and the Jet Engine TM_Steam_Along_Thomas.PNG|TrackMaster UK Steam Along Thomas PlarailMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas PlarailSteamAlongThomas.jpg|Plarail Steam Along Thomas TM_Chinese_Dragon.png|Thomas and the Chinese Dragon TrackMasterRCThomasatTidmouthShedsFlip-FaceThomas.jpg|R/C Flip Face Thomas from R/C Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds set 185px-TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration Thomas TM_Thomas_Makes_a_Mess.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Thomas Makes A Mess TM_Thomas_in_Slippy_Sodor.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas in Slippy Sodor TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomas'EggExpress.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas' Egg Express SpringtimeSurpriseThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Springtime Surprise Thomas Thomastownsnowplowset.jpg|Plarail Thomas' Conductors Carriage Ride PlarailThomasonParade.jpg|Plarail Thomas on Parade TrackMasterThomas'BigHaul.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas' Big Haul TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas' Big Holiday Haul TrackMasterThomasinaJam!.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas in a Jam! TrackMasterDeluxeEngineThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas and the Stinky Cheese TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 3 Speed R/C Thomas PlarailTiredFaceThomas.jpg|Plarail Tired Face Thomas Plarail Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set.jpg|Plarail Back and Go Thomas Misty Island Set TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithAnnieandClarabel.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Annie and Clarabel TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012RCThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012 R/C Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Light-UpThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Light-Up Thomas PlarailTalkingThomas(2013).jpg|Plarail 2013 Talking Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)RacingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) "Racing" Thomas from Essential Engines Gift Pack TrackMaster(Revolution)RCThomasMadDashonSodorSet.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) R/C Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2014prototypeTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Talking Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)CrashandRepairThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Crash and Repair Thomas TrackMaster(Revolution)TheOriginalThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) The Original Thomas Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomy Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:1992